1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for providing position signals.
2. Background Art
A number of amusement or entertainment devices have been provided that permit an operator to manipulate a machine or vehicle using a control apparatus to produce real or simulated motion. Typically, a joystick or similar manual device is used to produce position (or control) signals to operate the simulation machine. Electrical motors, hydraulic pumps, etc. produce motion such as flying and/or driving in the simulation machine. Typically, the simulation device comprises a cockpit enclosing a seat, control apparatus, and viewing monitor. The user sits or reclines in the cockpit while observing the monitor and operates the simulation machine using the joystick. The signals generated by the joystick produce motion and/or action in the computer-generated activities displayed on the monitor. The signals are also provided to the motors, hydraulic pumps, etc. to produce motion in the simulation machine.
In such applications, a joystick typically provides two analog values from transducers as well as "fire" signals from buttons incorporated in the joystick. The two analog values represent orthogonal position coordinates. Typically, a joystick device comprises two potentiometers, one for each axis of an X-Y coordinate system, connected to a lever, or other operable device, that is physically manipulable by the user. The resistance of each potentiometer is continuously variable and is determined by the position of the fixture along each axis. Thus, a user may generate position signals by manually adjusting a lever with respect to a reference position. The resistances of the potentiometers are varied accordingly. The variable resistances of the joystick may be used either directly or indirectly to produce corresponding position signals. For instance, joysticks used in personal computer applications typically couple the potentiometers of the joysticks to capacitors. The joystick is used to adjust the time constant of an RC circuit. The time constant is measured to determine displacement and correspondingly position.
In amusement and entertainment systems using the above-cited joysticks (or similar devices), simulation machine motion is produced in response to joystick signals. A number of such prior art systems have been disclosed.
A video simulation machine for simulating various movements, such as flying or driving, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,771 issued to Nelson, et al. on Aug. 15, 1989. The machine comprises a simulated cockpit of an airplane or other vehicle wherein one or two persons may recline or be seated containing movement controls and a monitor for displaying simulated pictures responsive to the movement controls. The controls include a joystick control and a foot control. The machine simulates movements including simultaneous pitch, roll, and yaw as well as ascent and descent. The rotating parts of the simulator are driven by electric motors that are controlled by both the operator and a computer. This video simulation machine does not produce position signals in direct response to induced pivoting motion of the apparatus by an essentially standing operator upon the apparatus.
A simulation machine for movement in one or more senses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,129 issued to Newman, et al. on Dec. 1, 1987. The machine comprises a cabin wherein a person may recline or be seated. The cabin contains a joystick for controlling cabin movement, one or more motors for producing cabin movement, a monitor for displaying images, sensors for sensing cabin movement, and one or more CPUs for changing the monitor display in response to the cabin movements. The cabin is suspended in the arms of an upstanding yoke mounted for rotational movement. The rotating parts of the simulation device are driven by electric motors that are controlled by the joystick and sensors. However, this simulation machine does not produce position signals in direct response to induced pivoting motion of the apparatus by an essentially standing operator upon the apparatus.
A monitor game machine for simulating various movements of an airplane or car is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407 issued to Manabe on Oct. 23, 1984. The monitor game machine comprises a cockpit or driver cabin wherein a player is seated. The cabin contains a monitor and a steering device operated by the player in response to picture displayed on the monitor. The monitor game machine is characterized in that the cockpit inclines backward and forward, as well as right and left in response to the steering device. The steering device produces movement in the monitor game machine by controlling solenoid valves that regulate oil pumped by a hydraulic pump to hydraulic cylinders. However, this monitor game machine does not produce position signals in direct response to induced pivoting motion of the apparatus by an essentially standing operator upon the apparatus.
A video controlling and viewing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,470 issued to Astroth, et al. on Jul. 24, 1984. The system comprises a platform supporting a chair that seats a user and a video screen. A control device such as a joystick is used to move and to rotate images on the video screen of the console as well as tilt the platform opposite to the direction of movement on the video screen. The platform is tilted by a driving means comprising cables, a drum and a motor. The video controlling and viewing system does not produce position signals in direct response to induced pivoting motion of the apparatus by an essentially standing operator upon the apparatus.
An interstellar space illusion device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,316 issued to Bradstreet on May 3, 1960. The device creates the illusion of interstellar space travel wherein a plurality of lights representing stars move in a manner that simulates movement through space. The illusion device comprises a hollow body containing a seat for a user. The hollow body is provided with a spring suspension that allows the user to rock the space illusion device. However, this interstellar space illusion device does not produce position signals in direct response to induced pivoting motion of the apparatus by an essentially standing operator upon the apparatus.
None of the prior art schemes provides an apparatus for producing position signals in direct response to induced pivoting motion of the apparatus by an operator standing upon the apparatus. Thus, none of the prior art systems provides a device that simulates the effects and motions of a hovering machine, surfing, skiing, etc. in order to produce position signals in response to shifts in user body weight, motion, position and/or physical disposition.